world_of_asmarriafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Hierarchy
The Royal Hierarchy of Asmarria is essentially similar to some real-life rankings in royalty. These are the main explanations of them all, in order from most royal, to least. ——- FIRST: Emperor/Empress: Monarch who rules over all of Asmarria. Typically, the line is by birthright. Though if the Emperor/Empress is killed or dies, then a trusted King/Queen is voted to take their place. They usually keep their children hidden from the public so they aren’t slaughtered.Though because of this, many do not have children at all, or send them away for a better life. SECOND: King/Queen: Second highest in command, and can only be controlled by the Emperor/Empress. Rules over Kingdoms/Realms given by the Emperor/Empress and then their offspring/heirs continue the line. However, Kings/Queens can be murdered for the throne. Whoever kills the King/Queen of the land becomes the new one. THIRD: Prince/Princess: Third highest in command, and can even control any of the lesser ranks no matter how old they are. Though, true power comes at the age of 16, or any age near mid-to-late teenager, meaning beheadings as well as funding new programs. However, if the King/Queen doesn’t approve, then it will not happen. Usually always, this rank is by birthright. Though, if the Prince/Princess marries early, then their spouse may become a Prince/Princess as well until the King/Queen dies and they are first in line. Though, a few may never even be King/Queen due to a long line to the throne (e.g. a lot of siblings), so they succumb to a lower rank such as Duke/Duchess. They live in the castle with their parents and do not own land of their own. Typically first-borns are first in line for the throne, though the King/Queen can decide if they are ineligible, and choose another of their children for the throne. Though, sometimes this means the first born is killed. FOURTH: Duke/Duchess: Usually are relatives of the King/Queen’s family. Such as cousins, aunts, uncles, and even retired Kings/Queens. They own land beyond the kingdom used for any amounts of things. Usually are high-ranking advisors during their kingdom’s meetings. They are in charge of their own land, called a duchy, and can do whatever they want with it as well as control the people however they please. Though, they usually must have approval from the King/Queen if it is something significant since the land is always apart of the kingdom as a whole. FIFTH: Marquess/Marchioness: Typically controlled their own small armies which they used for protecting borders. Their land, of course, was the borders of their individual kingdom. Sometimes they were related to the king, but usually they were related to the Duke/Duchess themselves. Though, usually they weren’t related and were appointed by the Duke/Duchess of the areas that bordered the other kingdoms. They’re in charge of border control and they check the people coming in from the outside. Sometimes, they can control frontier areas not yet controlled by the kingdom. SIXTH: Count (Earl)/Countess: This was a rank given to those who gave their services to the kingdom and worked very hard. This is essentially a retirement rank given to those who fought in the army and had a significant rank and/or did a great service. This almost always wasn’t a hereditary rank. However, they’re always given a small amount of land, called a county, by the Duke/Duchess of the duchy. They can do whatever they want with their county, though it will always be within a duchy and therefore controlled by a Duke/Duchess. SEVENTH: Viscount/Viscountess: The name given to a chosen heir of a Marquess/Marchioness or Count/Countess. If of age, they are each in charge of a viscounty, which was typically a single city within the kingdom. If not of age, they live in the estates provided by their parents/rulers. One day they’ll either become a Marquess/Marchioness or a Count/Countess depending on what the Duke/Duchess decides. EIGHTH: Baron/Baroness: These people rule over a single village or town. Just like all of their above rankings, they have a space in the royal court. They are honored for their special loyalty to the kingdom and its rulers. Typically, they are granted this rank for completing military service and for exceeding the expectations of the army. FINAL: Baronet/Baronetess: They are born of the lower-ranking nobles. It is merely a hereditary honor, and cannot be received otherwise. They are not entitled to a seat in the royal court. They rank high above knights, but are not apart of any orders of knighthood. This title is usually considered part of the commoners, though they are still considered nobles. Very low-ranking nobles.